Histamine is a multifunctional chemical transmitter that signals through cell surface receptors that are linked to intracellular pathways via guanine nucleotide binding proteins. This class of cell surface receptors are called G-protein coupled receptors or GPCRs. There are currently three subtypes of histamine receptors that have been defined pharmacologically and have been divided into H1, H2, and H3 classifications (Hill, et al. 1997). The H1 histamine receptor has been cloned (Yamashita, et al. 1991)and is the target of drugs such as diphenhydramine to block the effects of histamine in allergic responses. The H2 histamine receptor has been cloned (Gantz et al. 1991) and is the target of drugs such as ranitidine to block the effects of histamine on acid secretion in the stomach. The third subtype of histamine receptor was hypothesized to exist in 1983 (Arrang, et al. 1983). It is believed to function as a presynaptic autoreceptor in histamine containing neurons in the central nervous system and as a presynaptic heteroreceptor in non-histamine containing neurons. One of the functions of the H3 receptor is to regulate neurotransmitter release at the presynaptic site. Histamine H3 receptors are thus expressed in the central nervous system, but have also been pharmacologically identified in heart, lung, and stomach, and have been hypothesized to exist in other tissues.
The present invention relates to the isolation and characterization of a human cDNA encoding a histamine H3 receptor and the uses thereof.